1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a movable display.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as portable phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) etc. are becoming more and more popular. Most electronic devices are often equipped with displays for displaying information.
Some electronic devices have displays that are both rotatable and slidable. One such electronic device has a display that firstly slides to a predetermined position, and then rotates at this position. However, because the mechanism for sliding and rotation is complicated, engagement between the display and the main body often are not closely fitting. For example, the display is difficult to be tightly positioned against the main body, and a gap often occurs between the display and the main body. Additionally, the display may be scratched when it is slid along the main body.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described deficiencies is desired.